My Best Friend
by freakyanimegal
Summary: Genis POV. I knew that if it came down to it, if only one of us could get out of here alive, it would have to be him. Lloyd was our best chance to beat Mithos, not only that...but even more improtantly, he was my best friend.


**To my friends: You'll never know how happy you make me, just by being my friends. I **

**was so hurt and so alone...I hated ****everything, but then you came...and now I'm so **

**happy I cry when I think about it. You pulled me out of my despair and ****showed me how **

**wonderful life can be. I am truly blessed to have you, and, like Genis, if it ever came **

**down to my life or ****yours... You would be the ones to walk away unharmed.**

**Dislcaimer: I own nothing.**

**My Best Friend**

I saw the walls closing in on us, Lloyd has his swords out and I had my kendama clutched tightly

in my hand. We had almost no chance of both of us getting out of here alive, even if we managed

to break through there was no telling how long the hole would last, or how big it would be...

"...Lloyd..." I whispered.

"What?" he asked.

I hesitated a minute. No, he wouldn't stand for anything I wanted to say to him. My throat

swallowed seeing as my mouth had gone dry, it was getting hard to breathe thus I held my

kendama tighter. I think I got splinters from it, but I didn't care...clutching it reassured me a little,

comforted me, or rather...helped me so I wouldn't break down. We had no chance of both of us

getting out of here alive...but...we had a chance for one.

"Ah...nothing," I answered him.

"All right, on the count of three..."

I'm sorry, Lloyd...

"NOW!"

I cast the biggest fireball I could as Lloyd hurled a gigantic sword force- a 'demon fang' at the

wall...a hole appeared, a small hole, big enough for only one at a time. Maybe I could make it

after him, if I went fast enough...but I couldn't take that chance, Lloyd needed to get out.

That was final.

"GO!" Lloyd shouted.

He ran off in front of me and I closed my eyes to stop myself from crying. I didn't want to see

him leave me, to leave me for- for what I knew I was going to be...dead. I barely stifled a cry in

my throat, no, I could cry once he was gone...once he couldn't pity me anymore than he would...

"S-see? We made it!" I heard him say.

I laughed in an attempt not to cry.

"It was pretty good for one of your plans, Lloyd,"

I smiled sadly, I would tease him now, even at the end.

"The only flaw is you didn't take into account my lack of physical reflexes..."

Lloyd turned just as the wall closed up. I saw his eyes widen and the color leave his face as it

twisted into an expression of horror. My knees, which had gone weak, let out on me, dropping

me onto the ground. I faced the floor as I attempted to compose myself, I couldn't let Lloyd see

me like this...not ever...

"I messed up..." I laughed, smiling as my eyes began to water.

"You...you did that to get me out?" he gasped.

Woah! He...he noticed that, huh...?

"N-no...!" I cried.

Why was I denying it? Yes, I did it to get him out, because I cared about his life even more than

my own. He was the one who made me care about my own to begin with.

"Liar! Why did you do that?!" he cried.

I saw the look of pain on his face, he looked as if he was supressing the urge to cry too. But he

wouldn't cry, Lloyd was strong, unlike me...Lloyd could put on a brave face, always...

"...If you were in my place, you would have done the same thing..."

I smiled, looking to the corner as the tears totally obscured my vision.

"You always rush in without thinking to help someone in trouble..." I looked at him, forcing a

smile on my face, "It was that that I looked up to, Lloyd. I wanted to be like you."

My nose was beginning to run, I took deep breathes in an attempt so it would show. I laughed, a

laugh that hurt my body to do, a sad, choked laugh as I smiled even wider.

"Genis..." he whispered.

"Now go!" I forced a grin, "Go save Colette!"

"I'm not leaving without you!!" he cried.

My body heaved as the tears almost leaked out.

"I said go!!" I cried.

My knees began to shake since I got back on my feet, then the rest of my body. The tears were

so close to spilling out I could barely stand it, my nose running down onto my lip.

"I'm not like you, Lloyd! I...I'm a coward!" I cried.

That's what I was, after all... I couldn't even face this with a brave face, I couldn't stand up to it,

I couldn't even go out with honorlike a strong person would, like Lloyd would.

"W-when it comes down to it, my body starts shaking..."

After all, I was shaking like a leaf right now.

"I don't want you to see me looking pathetic in the end!!"

I had looked up to him so much. All the flaws I had, all the weaknesses I knew too well I

possessed, all the fears that held me back from doing things I had to do...he didn't have any of

them. If he wanted to do it, he charged right in, he made the most of everything and laughed at

himself even when he screwed up. All I ever wanted was to be strong like him, to be able to be

brave, to stand up for what I needed to stand up for, that's why he was my friend...

"GO!" I shouted, "I SAID GO!!"

"Y-you fool!" He cried.

I saw him run off for the transporter, his body heaving too.

"...You were my best friend, Lloyd..." I whispered.

Now I could cry.

"...Lloyd...Sis..."

Raine was dead, Presea was dead, they were all dead. I had been mourning Raine the whole

time, my sister, the one who had taken care of me all these years...and the girl I liked... The only

thing that had stopped me from breaking down right then was Lloyd. I couldn't cry in front of

Lloyd, I couldn't be weak...but I was. Here I was, sobbing on the ground, coughing and hacking

up spit as my sobs wracked my ribs. I had known him so well these past five

years...remembering the day we met... He was in class, attempting to do homework...really easy

homework, I had to admit...and he couldn't do it. I thought the teacher was an IDIOT, if all

the students were this far behind...but then, it turns out it was just him. He was an idiot, sure, but

he...was different. After I helped him he grinned at me and said:

"WOW! You're really smart!"

It was flattering, yes...but it was nothing. That is, until lunch time... I didn't know where to sit

while we munched in our schoolhouse, being new and all... I sat by myself, looking around at the

others... I was always away from everyone else...wherever we stopped on our journey for a

home... I was by myself, watching the others laugh and talk in groups. Its...an awful feeling, to be

alone...to see other people so close, but feel as if you're separated by glass...

"A-achk-! GAH-!" I coughed louder.

Like you're just some exhibit, an item, stuck in a case. A forgotten work of art. People know

you're there, they pass by you, but they don't care. They'll look once or twice and say 'Oh, look

at that.' then turn right back to what they were doing. It's painful...and they know it, they just

shrug you off, it's not my problem, they think... No, it may not be, but it is _a _problem. People

don't care...theydon't care if you're alone, if you're hurt, if you're so desperate for a friend of any

kind... Looking around at the emptiness around you, only to see a crowd right beyond. I hated

them, because they didn't care about me...I hated them...but then...then someone did care.

Someone saw me and didn't just acknowledge me...

He helped me.

"Hey...did you want to eat with us?"

I had looked up from my sandwhich to see Lloyd smiling at me, Colette right behind him. At

first, I didn't know what to think...what to do...this was a first for me. After a second, I nodded,

though my head felt very slow... Lloyd grinned and sat next to me, Colette on the other side.

"So, where'd you come here from?" he asked, grinning.

"Uh...a lot of places..."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah...we traveled a lot..."

"Oh...well, that's kinda cool, right?" he grinned.

"Huh...?" I stared, having never considered it such.

"Seeing the world must be awesome," he grinned, "I've bet you saw cool stuff."

No...not really...just people that ignored my existence...

"...I...guess..." I sighed.

"...Hey, look at me," he said.

I looked up at him, he was wearing the most serious face I've seen before the journey.

"...If you're hurt, you don't have to let it get in the way," he said, "the only way you'll stop feeling

sorry for yourself is if you do just that, stop feeling sorry for yourself, okay?"

I gaped at him, I had not been expecting that at all.

"Wh-what-?"

"It's okay to feel bad if bad things happened to you, if you're hurt...but you can't let hurt stop you

from being able to talk to people, people who can make the hurt better. So...you can't feel sorry

for yourself." he stated sternly.

"..." I felt my jaw drop.

He...he was right...I had...I had been letting my isolation do just that, keep me isolated... I was

so busy being sad over what I didn't have...that I almost repelled both of them from me as well...

"...Hey, is that tuna?" he asked, "Want to trade? I've got baloney."

I almost fell out of my chair.

"S-sure..." I stammered, trading my sandwhich.

"AW! SWEET!" he grinned, "Thanks-! Uh..."

"Genis." I said.

"Genis! Thanks!" he grinned, "I'm Lloyd, this is Colette."

Colette smiled at me, "Nice to meet you, Genis!"

"I..."

I had never seen so much happy energy in one place. The blonde girl beside me whistling as she

buttered her bread, the brown-haired boy shoving his face like an animal after just saying

something most people I know wouldn't be able to comprehend...they were so strange, that was

for sure...but...I was so happy for them. When I felt so alone, Lloyd had come, he was there, he

accepted me, acknowledged me, he cared for me. Even when he found out I was a half-elf...he

didn't care. Such a strong heart...to be able to cling to your beliefs so tightly, to accept people

for what they are...

"Hff...hff..." I whimpered.

At least...I had managed to be strong this time.

Lloyd means so much to me...he was strong when I was weak, he was confident when I was

afraid, he was there for me when I fell, when I failed...he was the best friend I had ever had and

every friend I've had has been so precious to me... They made me feel like I mattered, like

people cared... I wasn't alone because of them, I was...happy, I meant something, others meant

something to me... Lloyd had shown me that. Before, all I had focused on was the fact of my

isolation, not anyway to overcome it, I had just...given up, I suppose. By doing so, I had almost

destroyed any chance I had of making friends...and I would've stayed like that, if it wasn't for

what Lloyd had said, what he did... He was my friend, and simply by being my friend he had

made me more happy than I can ever say. I think..if I hadn't had him as a friend...I would have

joined the Desians. If I had never met him, I would've gotten sadder and sadder...then madder

and madder to the point I hated them all. Lloyd showed me the kindness of peoples hearts...he

showed me that not everyone will let you suffer, that there are people who care... The world

needs people like Lloyd, people who care and are strong enough to stand up for what they care

about. I had finally taken care of what I cared about, for once in my life...I had finally been

strong when I needed to be...

"I'm sorry it took me so long, Lloyd..." I whimpered.

My tears had all but drained, clearing my vision...

"Ah!!"

The walls! They were so close! I sprang to my feet, looking around in a panic. NO! I didn't

want to die! I know I was a coward, that I didn't deserve to live, but I didn't want to die!

I DIDN'T WANT TO DIE-!!

"GENIS!!"

No...that voice...RAINE!?

"Sis-!?" I cried.

"DUCK!" I heard a voice cry.

I hit the floor in the remaining tight space just in time to feel a rush of wind blow over me. Not

wind...magic?! WOAH! The amount of mana from that attack was...amazing!! Who could've-?

"Are you all right?"

I looked up, almost falling over once more. Lloyd-!? No...no wait! I shook my head, attempting

to get the remaining tears from my eyes. In my hysteria, I could've sworn-...holy crap.

"Kratos?!" I cried.

He lifted me up by the arm, looking me over once quickly.

"Good, you're all right. Where's Lloyd?" he asked.

"He-"

I was cut off before I could finish, seeing as someone had just hugged me. Well...it felt more like

I was being suffocated. I saw the silver hairs in my face and gasped.

"RAINE?!" I gasped.

"GENIS!" she cried, sobbing, "Oh Genis! I thought-! OH GENIS!"

She cried, hugging me tightly.

"I thought I'd never see you again..." she whispered, "I thought I'd never..."

"...Raine..." I whispered.

I hugged her back, feeling the last of my tears falling from my eyes.

"...Oh!"

I broke away from her, turning to Kratos.

"Lloyd went up ahead! We've gotta hurry! He'll need our help!!"

He nodded curtly, "Yes, but...Genis."

"Huh-?"

Kratos knelt down to eye-level with me, a determined look on his face.

"Genis...I need you to get to my son and protect him," he stated cooly, "...you're his best friend,

are you not? Please...don't let anything happen to him."

I gaped at him. Kratos...was trusting me with this?

"...Yeah," I stated, "I'll make sure that idiot doesn't get himself killed!"

Kratos smirked, "Thank you. I'll be there shortly."

He straightened and turned to Raine.

"There's a passage down that way that will lead you to the chamber of the great seed," he stated,

"Lloyd, Mithos and the Chosen should be in there. Hurry."

Kratos began to walk away.

"Wait-! Er...Kratos!" I cried.

He stopped.

"...Thank you."

"...For saving your life? You need not thank me, I owed it-"

"No. Not that. Thanks...thanks for making Lloyd exist." I said.

"..." He looked at me then something odd happened.

"Woah-!"

He smiled.

"Thank you for being there for him, now, I beg of you, go."

Kratos zoomed off before I could say another word.

"..." I gaped.

That smile...that was the same smile Lloyd had given me that day we were banished... When I

stood up for him, when I said that if he went, I went too. It was afterward, once we left, he had

smiled exactly like that...

"Genis..." he had said.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." he smiled.

"Huh?"

"For...you know, coming with me..." he muttered.

"...Don't worry about it, we're best friends, right?" I laughed.

All he did was smile. Seeing that same smile again, on Kratos' face of all places, was enough to

knock me over... That was the only time I was strong, when Lloyd

was banished...because...because he was in trouble. And he was in trouble right now...he was

my best friend, and I wasn't going to let him die on me.

"Come on, guys!" I shouted, "Let's go!!"

"Yeah!" Sheena cried.

"Indeed," Regal nodded.

"...Yes..." Presea smiled slightly.

"...Right," Raine grinned, "All right then, let's go save those two lovebirds!"

I laughed and raced down the path leading to Lloyd, the others behind me. He would've done

the same thing for me...he would've rushed right in without thinking...which was what I was

doing. I was going to be strong, this time, I was going to come to the rescue, I was going to help

my best friend. We finally came to the room, and there was Lloyd...with Mithos coming right at

him. Mithos...you were my friend, I wish we still could be...but...

No one hurts my best friend!

"Fireball!" I cast my quickest spell.

"Ugh-!" Mithos stopped, turning to look at us.

"Guys-!? How-?! You're alive?!" Lloyd cried.

We all said our piece and I grinned the whole time, loving the look of dumbfoundment and joy

on his face. I loved making him look dumb, that's my job as his best friend, after all.

"Heh heh!" I grinned, "Pretty good, right?"

**WOO! I loved that! n.n Hee...lately, I've developed a respect for Genis. I don't know **

**why...but upon looking closer at his ****personality, I've found I love the kid. n.n**

**Review please?**


End file.
